


Feed Me

by Twilighthawke



Series: Wil and Cro Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age II, hell yeah, the fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a window into Hawke and Fenris life after Kirkwall. This is My Hawke Willow, she goes by Wil because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

"Feed me, Fenris," Hawke demanded from her place in a cocoon of blankets. It was a frigid morning, with frost glazing the windows of the small hut they occupied. No matter how much time Hawke had spent growing up in Ferelden, she was always a lightweight when it came to lower temperatures.

"If I recall correctly," Fenris replied, flipping a page of his book, "You hired _Orana_ to wait upon you hand and foot."

Hawke coughed a pitiful little cough and stared at Fenris with watery eyes. Fenris studiously ignored her.

"Orana wasn't as cute as you are," Hawke complained.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Fenris still didn't look up from his book.

"Bring me soup, you bastard," Hawke growled. Fenris laughed. “Hey, I went into town yesterday so you wouldn’t have to.”

“I can’t go into town or people will notice me.” Fenris turned a page. “And I took care of the baby because it’s colder than the void out there and that’s no weather for a baby. Besides, I just got to the good part."  He finally glanced up from his book. His eyes positively twinkled with mirth. Hawke just snorted derisively.

"There are no good parts in that book," she said, motioning to the worn copy of _The Tale of the Champion_ Fenris held in his lap.

Fenris just smiled at her. Hawke cradled their baby in her arms, fast asleep. Fenris would give the world to keep her safe. To keep both of them safe.

"This is the part where we met," he said. Hawke's face lost its scowl.

"I suppose it has its moments," She grumbled, but she was smiling now.

"Will you read to us?" Hawke asked softly. She liked the sound of his voice, and insisted their daughter did too.

"Will you promise to take your turn making dinner?" Fenris asked, one eyebrow raised. He would not let his love blind him to her trying to shirk her chores.

Hawke heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You know I hate my cooking."

Fenris simply smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She tilted her head at the last minute to catch his lips. She lingered there, his white hair brushing her dark hair.

Rinna stirred between them. Fenris finally leaned back into his chair. Rinna glared at him in that way babies do. His own green eyes looked back at him from his daughter's face.

"Did I disturb you, Viridis?" Fenris teased the child.

"Stop calling her that." Hawke pursed her lips. "She'll start to think it's her name." Hawke gave him the same face Rinna was sporting. Finding himself on the receiving end of both of their glares proved too much for him.

Fenris laughed.

"Shall we start where we met, Hawke?" Fenris chuckled, leafing through the pages of his book.

Hawke adjusted Rinna where she lay and snuggled deeper into her blanket cocoon, before she nodded with mock-solemnity.

Fenris read aloud Varric's slightly exaggerated version of how Fenris had met Hawke. It had been after the two of them had killed a dozen slavers. In Varric's version, it was more like three dozen.

Hawke laughed at the colorful descriptions and wild inaccuracies in her story. Rinna was not nearly as amused as her parents and started to cry.

"Are we done with quiet time then?" Hawke asked the baby, who continued to scream.

In the first few months after she was born, Fenris' anxiety would spike whenever Rinna would start crying, until Hawke patiently informed him that that's what babies were like. The only way they could communicate was by crying. It wasn't always something drastic.

Now, it seemed that Rinna was just bored and wanted daddy's full attention.

"Here," Hawke said, holding Rinna out to Fenris. He took her, awkwardly. He wasn't yet used to holding her tiny life physically in his hands. "I've got food to make." She kissed the top of his head as she extracted herself from her blanket cocoon.

Rinna scowled at Fenris. A scowl that looked very familiar. Fenris couldn't help but smile.

His daughter. His wife. His family. All his.

Fenris kissed the tiny head of his daughter as the rest of the world stood still.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3AM on my phone and have had it sitting on my computer. I just sent it to my editors and finally posted it.


End file.
